A Flying Hawk
by Hawkwing-Mistkit
Summary: When Michele Hawk gets a headache on the side of the road, she doesn't expect fictional character the Doctor to show up and offer for her to travel with him. Sorry it's a lame summary and overused topic. OC friendship. Season 1 with episode rewrites.
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own and don't want to. If I did, the future episodes would suck.**

**This is my attempt of inserting an OC into the series. Sorry if it seems like any other OC inserting story, because I use what I read in other stories from the ones I read. If that makes sense. I don't think it does. Anyway, let's continue.**

**This starts after Rose but Rose doesn't go with the doctor in the end, and the doctor leaves.**

**Rated T for some swearing in the future. Not much, but just in case.**

**And sorry if it's a Mary Sue.**

I sigh as I leave the bookstore that I work at. _What a lame last day._ I think. I had been notified that I was being fired a few days earlier. So much for a steady job, but I was too tired to care now.

I'm wearing a short sleeved blue plaid t-shirt, and some dark blue boot-cut jeans. I

I can't wait to get home so I can go and have a sandwich and watch my favorite TV show, _Doctor Who._ I have most episodes from the newer seasons memorized. I had seen up to the Christmas special after Amy and Rory left.

I'm Michele Hawk. I'm about 5'4", with thick brown hair. I live in Algonquin, Illinois. I like reading, writing, drawing, and a lot of TV shows.

I'm a pretty average young adult, not including my past. I'm only twenty. I've lived on my own since I was seventeen, because my parents disappeared. Not only did they disappear, but so did most traces of them. It was if they never existed. Only my memories, and most of my family's belongings. Nothing personal except a few old things. Just some junk if you ask me.

I had sold a lot of our- well, my stuff now- to get money. Since their bank accounts- and for some reason, mine as well- didn't exist. I decided to rent an apartment, in case of any trouble I might have gotten in by staying in the supposedly empty house.

But I was able to survive on my own. I was independent from a young age, since my parents had gotten a new job with long hours when I was twelve. Other than that I had an almost normal life.

I have no friends. I just don't bond with anyone and everyone seemed to avoid me when I was in school. I had decided not to go to college yet. It was just a feeling I had that I wouldn't need to.

As I'm walking home, I suddenly get a pounding headache. My head hurts so hard that I'm only able to stumble a few more steps before collapsing. I start hearing a grinding noise that I would recognize anywhere. The TARDIS.

I hear the sound of it landing and someone getting out of the TARDIS.

"Why have you brought me here?" A northern accented voice asks, before they notice me. I hear a gasp and the gravel crunch as the man rushed over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asks as he turns me over onto my back.

I groan in reply, briefly seeing a blurry figure before passing out.

~!~!~!~!~

When I come too, I'm on a bed in a white room. _How did I get here?_ I ask myself.

Then I remembered what happened. _The TARDIS!_ Could this be real?

I sit up quickly, but then as the blood rushes to my head, I feel my head pounding. I hold my head in my hands, groaning.

"Ugh, not a good idea." I say to myself, unaware of the man sitting next to me until he clears his throat.

"Ahem."

"Ah!" I look up quickly, forgetting about my hurting head when I see _him._

It was the Doctor, ninth regeneration. Holy, crap. This is real. I decide it might be better not telling him about what I know.

Seeing how I'm not quite myself, with my throbbing head, I don't really mean to giggle and say, "Heh, big ears."

After seeing the Doctor's offended look, I quickly make amends. "I'm sorry. Do you happen to have any pain meds?" I ask sheepishly.

"It's ok, but the important question is, are you ok, and who are you?" He asks me, looking slightly worried.

"Umm…" I pause, then decide to put it bluntly. "I feel like crap. Oh, and I'm Michele Hawk, human- as far as I know-" I mutter. "And from Earth." I finish feeling proud of myself for not fainting again when my head gives a sharp pain when I started talking.

"What do you mean 'human'?" The Doctor asks me, narrowing his eyes.

"Because you're not." I blurt out without thinking. Then I realize what had just happened. _So much for keeping quiet._ I think, before saying, "Oops."

I freeze, waiting for is reaction.

"And how would you know this?" He asks me, standing up and leaning over me in an intimidating fashion.

I gulp, thinking,_ ok, go about this slowly, no more surprising him with things._ But my mouth decides to run about without asking permission. "Because you're the Doctor, and the Doctor's a Time Lord and I'm in the TARDIS- at least I think I am- and that's you ship, Time and Relative Dimension in Space and—" I get cut off.

"Tell me just _how_ you know this, before things get violent." He says, glaring at me.

I sigh, and say quietly, "I don't think I'm in my universe anymore." I look down at my hands, playing with the end of the white blanket draped over me.

"What do you mean by that?" The Doctor asks, curiously, while sitting back down in the previously occupied chair at the bedside.

"You don't exist in my universe. Well, in a way you do, but you aren't real in my universe. If that made sense. Please don't ask how, because I don't want to say something I shouldn't, but I know a lot of things about you, but don't freak out if I say something I shouldn't be able to know." I reply, meeting his gaze. "Can I have those painkillers now?" I ask.

"Sure, give me a minute."

As, he gets up, I take the time to study my surroundings. I'm on one of a few beds against the wall, and there was a small nightstand next to each bed. There were weird medical devices littering the room. On the opposite wall, there were numerous counters and cupboards, one of which the Doctor was retrieving something from. On one of the shorter walls there was an open doorway, leading out to a hallway. I can feel the slight vibrations of the TARDIS.

I'm so caught up looking around that I didn't notice the Doctor was back until he shoves his hand holding two Aspirin right under my nose.

"Oh, sorry. And thank you." I say, looking at him gratefully as I grab the pills from his hand. The pounding in my head was still there, but had been pushed to the back of my mind, my attention on other things. I reach for a glass of water on a table nearby, pausing as I ask, "Is this for me?" my hand inches from the glass.

"Yeah." The Doctor nods, putting his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Thanks," I finish reaching for the glass and quickly taking them. "Can I take a nap now, to wait for the medicine to kick in?" I ask, looking towards the Doctor.

"Sure, I'll just be… somewhere else, doing… stuff." He says. "The TARDIS will take you to me when you wake up, or, I'll just check up on you in an hour or so." He walks out the doorway.

"Thanks!" I shout after him. I settle down for a short nap, closing my eyes and falling asleep moments after my head hits the pillow.

~!~!~!~!~

I wake up alone. My guess is that it is around three hours after I fell asleep. I rub the sleep out of my eyes as I sit up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. My headache is gone, which I am thankful for, and have no other aches or pains. I notice that my purse is also on the nightstand, a fact I had overlooked earlier.

I reach over and empty the contents onto the bed. All that was in it was my wallet, my phone-dead, by the way- my mp3 player, my chargers, my inhaler and all my medicine bottles. Also an old fob watch, which I had found under my parent's bed, one of the only personal items left in their room.

I fill my purse again, slipping my phone into my pocket. _I can have the Doctor do that thingy to my phone._ I think, before standing up, leaving my purse on the bed.

I head out to the hallway in search of the Doctor. I silently ask the TARDIS to take me to the Doctor. About five minutes later I arrive at the console room. I pause in the doorway, seeing that the Doctor was waiting for me, sitting on a chair, off to the side of the console.

He stands up, and points to the chair. "Sit. We need to have a conversation." He commands, and I go to do so.

Once I sit down, he turns to me, and leans on the edge of the console. "So… Michele Hawk. You don't really exist. You have no family or relatives, and you showed up on earth three years ago, selling a house full of stuff, and then moving into an apartment. Where were you before that?" He asks, staring at me.

"Well, when I was seventeen, my parents disappeared. I checked everything, but everyone else thought they didn't exist. Most of their personal belongings disappeared too. I had to sell most everything I had, to get money, because no one thought I existed either. So, I started fresh. I registered for school, and finished it, but something told me I wouldn't need to go to college, so I didn't. I'm twenty now. I have no friends, because people avoid me most the time. I just got fired from my job, because people didn't like me and wouldn't let me help them, unless they had to." I finish, thinking over my life to see if I was missing anything important. I wasn't, as far I could tell. "That's basically it."

"Hmm." The Doctor nods, thinking about what I had told him. "Well, it sounds like you don't have anything to do, and no real purpose or goals at the moment. How would you like to travel with me, throughout time and-" I interrupt him.

"Space." I smile. "I know a lot of things about you, and your future. I would love to. By the way- have you met Rose yet?" I ask, trying to figure out where in the timeline this was.

"Fantastic! Oh, and yes I have met her. Lovely girl, I even offered to take her with me, but she said that she had to stay and take care of her mum and her boyfriend. She said maybe some other time."

"Hmm." _Ok, so we're right after the episode Rose but Rose didn't come with him. I must be taking her place._ I smile widely at the Doctor. "Alrighty then. Let's go!"

The Doctor smiles and leaps up. "Fantastic!"

**If you're wondering why the Doctor showed up by Michele, I'm using something from season six, "The Doctor's Wife", Where Idris or the TARDIS or whatever you call her, says, when the Doctor says that she doesn't always take him where he wants to go, she says something along the lines of: 'I always take you where you need to go.'**

**Like, hate? Don't really care. This is just the first chapter, and I'm going to rewrite the episodes, but with little sub stories in between the chapters.**

**Don't have to review because- as I said earlier- I don't really care, but I wouldn't refuse it if you have any suggestions on how I could improve my story. Don't know when I'll update next.**

**TELL ME ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE ABOUT MICHELE HAWK FOR CH. 3!**

**Finished August 5****th****, 2013**

**Published: August 7****th****, 2013**

**~Hawkwing-Mistkit**


	2. The End of the World

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry if you consider Michele Hawk a Mary Sue. I can't really help that without changing a bunch of my story.**

**This story will be in, if not all, Michele's POV. So, some parts of the episodes will be cut out when she's not there.**

**Michele looks like Minka Kelly, but with slightly shorter hair. I have no idea what she's in, but hopefully, someone knows what she looks like or you can look her picture up.**

**Still don't own and still don't want to.**

"So, Michele Hawk, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time? You choose." The Doctor asks, leaning on the console again.

"Um…" I pause, thinking. _I should stay as true to the show as I can, if possible. So the future it is, then._ "The future, and if you want to impress me, take me to the day the world ends, when the sun expands." I continue.

"Ok, then." The Doctor bustles about the TARDIS, moving controls, switching levers, and flicking switches. The TARDIS shakes as it travels through the time vortex. There's a faint boom that signals that the TARDIS has landed.

"Outside that door," He points. "This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty-six. Five billion years in your future. Go on, then."

I run excitedly out the TARDIS doors. I'm in a well sized room with pale walls, a huge shutter taking up most of one wall. A door and a small pad next to it on the opposite wall. There are a few small steps leading to the floor from the door.

The Doctor comes out after me, and sonics the pad by the door, before coming to stand next to me. "You people always think that you'll get killed by something. But imagine that you survive. This is the day," He pauses and looks at his watch. The sun explodes outward, sending a shock wave out. It burns brighter red than ever before.

"This is the day that the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

~!~!~!~!~

As we walk down a corridor, the computer announces, "Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty-nine, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite."

"So when it says guests, it means aliens, right? Not humans." I ask to keep up the pretense I don't know about what will happen, or anything about here and now.

"Right. They're here on this observation deck- that's what this is- to watch the earth burn. The rich, anyway." He points his sonic screwdriver at another panel on the wall.

"For fun, right?" I ask, pausing as he does so.

"Yup." When he finishes what he was doing, we both walk into a large, spacious room, with a huge window stretching from the floor on one wall, onto the ceiling, and all the way to the back of the room. I can see both the earth and the burning sun out the window. There are glass cases along the side walls, filled with stuff.

"You know you can ask me anything, right?" The Doctor asks, looking at me.

_Crap. I have to seem like all this is new to me._ I think quickly for a good question. "Why is the earth the same? The continents should have shifted." Even though I already knew the answer, it seemed like a reasonable question to ask.

"Well, the planet's property of the National Trust. They have been keeping it preserved. See down there?" He points to little satellites. "Those are gravity satellites holding back the sun, and the Trust shifted the continents back to form a classic earth. But now they ran out of money, so nature is taking over."

"How much longer?" I wonder, looking out at the sun.

"About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted." The Doctor smiles, looking out the large window.

"And all the people are gone, right? Spread out among the stars." I wonder if we go out into the stars in my lifetime.

A humanoid with blue skin, black marks on his face, and slit eyes walks into the room. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, that's nice, thanks." The Doctor says as we turn to face the steward.

"But how did you get in?" The steward asks us as he strides towards us. "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guest have disembarked. They're on their way any second now." The steward stops in front of us.

"That's me. I'm a guest." The Doctor takes out his psychic paper and shows it to the steward. "Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Michele Hawk. She's my plus one. Is that alright?" The Doctor puts his arm down.

"Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." He walks off to a lectern by the door.

"The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time." The Doctor says, showing me the psychic paper before putting it away in his pocket.

_Yes!_ I mentally do a fist pump. I can see the blank paper. I'm very happy with myself.

"We have in attendance the Doctor and Michele Hawk. Thank you. All staff to their positions." The steward announces when he reaches the lectern. He then claps his hands three times. Multiple short, blue people appear, wearing black clothes and a black helmet. They rush about the room and six go out the door. "Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along." He says as the little people move about.

"And now might I introduce the next honored guest?" The steward continues when everyone is in their position. "Representing the Forest of Cheem, we have trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute, and Coffa."

Three bark-skinned people walk in, one female and two males behind her. Jabe is wearing an orange and yellow dress, and the two behind her are wearing dark green or black armor-like stuff. I can't really tell.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon."

Another blue alien appears, with a large head, long arms, and a somewhat fat body, sitting on a moving transport pod. As he moves out of the doorway, the steward continues.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the repeated Meme." The steward says.

A group of five or six figures dressed in black cloaks come through the doorway. _These are the robots that the 'last human' Cassandra, or whatever her name is, has to blame if the plan goes wrong. _I think, staring at them uneasily.

"The inventors of the Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you."

Two… I don't know what to call them, appeared. I stopped paying attention as the monologue continues.

"Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs. Pakoo. The Ambassadors form the City State of Binding Light."

I look towards the Trees as they approach. One of the men are holding a small tray of small plants in small pots in his hands. I feel sorry for Jabe because she dies. Maybe I could save her.

"The gift of peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." Jabe says, as she gives the Doctor the small pot. She then looks expectantly at him.

The Doctor hands me the pot. He then starts patting his pockets looking for something to give in return. "Thank you. Yes, gifts. Ahem, I give you, in return, air from my lungs." He then proceeds to breathe gently onto her.

Jabe blinks and looks flustered. "How…" She searches for a word. "Intimate."

The Doctor smiles. "There's more where that came from."

"I bet there is." As Jabe and her guards walk away, the steward speaks up again.

"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe."

A glass case containing a large head is pushed in. _Yes! Captain Jack!_ I'm happy because Jack was a favorite of mine. I had watched _Torchwood_ just to see him. I had even noticed that if you rearrange the letters in torchwood, you spelled doctor who.

My attention is drawn to the Doctor as he says, "The Moxx of Balhoon."

The Moxx of Balhoon has come up while I was distracted. He speaks in a high pitched voice. "My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas." He then proceeds to spit me in the face. _Ew!_ I then wipe my face off.

"Thank you very much." The Doctor says.

The black robed group comes up to us then.

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." The Doctor then breathes in their direction.

A large metal hand holds out a silver ball. "A gift of peace in all good faith."

The Doctor takes the ball and offers it to me, and I reluctantly take it. We look towards the steward as he starts talking.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last human. The Cassandra O'Brien, Delta Seventeen."

A piece of skin, with a face in the middle, stretched on a rectangular frame is rolled in. You can see her veins throughout her thin… body? Flap of skin? Two people cloaked head to toe in white hospital like clothes behind her, carrying something that looks like a weed-killer container.

"Ohm, now, don't stare. I know, I know, it's shocking, isn't it." _Something's shocking and it's not in the way you're thinking._ "I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand." And then to her attendants, "Moisturize me, moisturize me." One of the white-clad people steps forward and sprays her with water.

"Truly, I am the last human. My father was a Texan, my mother from the Artic Desert. They were born on earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them and say goodbye." She sniffles and her voice breaks. One of her attendants gets a tissue from his pocket and dabs at her eyes. She continues, "Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. Ahem, have mercy. And here, another rarity."

I scoff at the part about the ostrich. A 50's juke box is rolled in as Cassandra continues to talk.

"According to the archives, this was called an iPod."

I'm trying not to laugh at this point. As if.

"It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" Cassandra says.

One of the little people press a button on it and a song starts to play. I'm never good with songs and composers, so I don't know what song it is. I notice the Doctor start to move along with the music.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth death in thirty minutes." The steward announces.

I start heading over to the Face of Boe, but the Doctor stops me, asking, "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading over to talk to the Face of Boe really quick." I say, looking over my shoulder at him. He stares at me knowingly. Kinda creeping of you ask me, being a huge head in a jar.

"Why, do you know him?" The Doctor asks curiously, staring over my head at him.

"Yeah, and you will too, soon. Well, you'll know him, but not know who he is… If that made any sense." I say. "Can I go now?"

"How would you-" I cut the Doctor off, knowing his question.

"I know most of your future, remember? I said to not freak out if I say something about you I shouldn't know." I say patiently.

The Doctor stares at me for a long moment. "…ok. Go along."

I hurry away towards the Face of Boe, or Captain Jack. As I stop next to him, I smile and say, "Hi!"

'_**Hello, Michele Hawk. This is early for you, isn't it?'**_ Jack says telepathically.

"Yeah, first adventure. I haven't met you yet. But I can't wait to." I reply, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

'_**Ah. Well, little hawk, you'd best not confuse the Doctor any longer and keep talking to me, or else he might get suspicious.'**_

"I already told him that I know you, and then confused him with a confusing sentence that even confused me and I'm the one who said it!" I say, before continuing. "But if you insist, I'll go. And I like the nickname." I give him a thumbs up before walking away.

'_**Goodbye, little hawk.'**_

As I look around the room, I realize how overbearing everything is. I start to panic a little. I look around the room before speed-walking out the door.

I go to a window overlooking the burning sun and earth, thinking about what's happened so far. A young woman, the same species as the steward, appears. She's wearing green suit-thing and a green baseball cap.

When I notice her, I say, "Sorry. Am I allowed to be here?"

The blue woman glances off to the side before saying, "You have to give us permission to talk."

"Oh, um. You have permission." I say. I remember what will happen to her, and I smile sadly.

The woman smiles. "Thank you. And no, you're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere." She goes over to a wall panel and pushes some buttons.

I walk forward, and say, "Ok. What's your name?"

"Raffalo."

"Nice name. What are you doing?" I compliment and ask.

"Thank you, miss. I've got to carry out some maintenance. There's a glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water." Raffalo says as she crouches down by a wall panel.

"Well, I'd best not keep you. And I'm sorry." I say, thinking about her death.

"Sorry? What for?" Raffalo asks confusedly.

"You'll understand soon." I say before walking past her. "Bye, and nice meeting you."

"Ok, and thank you. Most people don't give permission." She says, as she turns back to her job.

~!~!~!~!~

As I'm sitting in the room where we had first arrived, I throw the ball that I got up and down. I put it behind me but watch it out of the corner of my eye. As the egg hatches, the spider starts to scan my hand. I quickly grab it and cup it between my hands.

"Michele? Are you in there?" The Doctor says before he enters the room. "Aye-aye. What do you think then?"

"Amazing. It's all so real. And all the aliens speak English." I figure that would be a normal thing to comment on.

"No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates." He replies, glancing at me. "What's in your hands?" He asks.

I open my hands, allowing the metal spider to get out and it runs away. "Ow." I say, looking at all the tiny scratches on my palms.

"What was that?" The Doctor asks, turning to look at the spider like creature as it makes its escape. He then turns back to me.

"Something you'll find out about soon." I reply. I'm not sure what would happen if the Doctor found out what is going on before he's supposed to.

"Wait… if you know my future and know what's going to happen, why do you keep asking me questions if you know the answers?" The Doctor says as he looks suspiciously at me. "Just who are you and how do you know these things?"

I sigh sadly. _Should've known I wouldn't get around him long._ "I'm not in my universe, as I said before. In my universe, your life is a television show. That's why I know things about you and about your future. I know that you met Rose while dealing with the Nestine Duplicate or whatever it was, and that she saved your life when they had you trapped. I know what will happen on board here, but I can't tell you or else it will screw up the timelines. I don't know much about your past, but I know almost everything about your future." I say, hoping he won't ask too many questions. And that I didn't give away too much stuff.

"Hmm." The Doctor hums, thinking over everything I had said. "What was the first thing I said to Rose?"

"Run." I easily remember that.

"Ok, and you can't tell me what happens. But, surly you can answer something. Does anybody die here?"

"Yes, but I hope I can change something and save at least one life." I really like Jabe and hope I can save her life. I could easily hold down the lever and not burn to death.

"Ok." He tells me, before standing up and walking down to the window. "Answer me this. Did any other Time Lords survive the war?"

_Uh, oh._ _What should I say?_ "Um… I can't answer that without giving away the future, but don't get your hopes up, because you'll be disappointed." I answer, hoping that the Doctor would follow my advice.

"So, basically, someone did, but not someone I like." The Doctor says, not looking at me.

"Sorry."

"Earth death in twenty minutes." The computer announces, interrupting what I was about to say. "Earth death in twenty minutes."

We sit, stand, in silence, before I remember my phone. "Hey, can you do a thing to my phone? Like, make it work with universal roaming or whatever?"

"Sure," He turns back to me, holding out his hand. "Give it here."

I stand up and carefully walk down the stairs. I reach the bottom and get my cell phone out of my pocket. "Here." I offer it to him.

"With just a bit of jiggery pokery," The Doctor says, taking out the phone battery and replacing it with a new one. "There you go."

"Thanks," I take it when he offers it to me.

"Don't you want to call someone?" The Doctor questions, as I just stand there, staring at my phone.

"No, don't have anyone _to_ call. No friends, remember? No family, either." I sigh, sadly. "Thanks for doing your 'jiggery pokery.'"

"Oh, and no problem. Why'd you have me do it, if you aren't going to use it? Not that I mind doing it." He asks me, as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Just in case you decide to ring me or I decide to ring you in the TARDIS. Who knows what might happen." I joke.

"You do." The Doctor answers.

I look down. "Well, things have changed already, and I want to be ready in case anything unexpected happens."

Suddenly, the whole place shakes.

"That's not supposed to happen." He says before we start walking to the main room where everyone is.

"Honored guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you." The steward announces as we continue walking.

As we enter the room, the Doctor says, "That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets, and they don't feel like that." He examines a panel on the wall by the door, before turning to talk to Jabe, who has come up behind us. "What do you think, Jabe? Listen to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me." She replies, shaking her head slightly.

"Where's the engine room?" The Doctor asks her.

_As if she'd know._ I think, shaking my head.

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wife." Jabe replies, glancing between me and the Doctor.

"She's not my wife."

"Partner?"

"No." The Doctor turns to fully face Jabe.

"Concubine?"

_What's that? _I ask myself, not expecting an answer.

"Nope." The Doctor looks at me before turning back to Jabe.

"Prostitute?"

"Whatever I am," I interrupt. "It must be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollenate. I'm going to go have a word with Miss Trampoline." I say, before walking off.

"Don't start a fight." The Doctor says before walking off with Jabe.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I mutter under my breath.

"Earth death in fifteen minutes. Earth death in fifteen minutes."

I walk up to Cassandra as she says, "Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy, **(AN: Why does it say boy? Cassandra's a girl) **down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun."

"You know what, Cassandra?" I say, as I stand next to her by the window, her assistants standing behind us.

"Hmm?"

"Your plan won't work. I know about it, and some people will die, but your plan will be stopped. And then you will die." I say, and then realize that she would still live. "Sorta. In a way." I add on, completely ruining my short speech.

"Oh, will it?" Cassandra says, turning to look at me. "And who will do that if you get… otherwise occupied?"

"The Doctor will stop you plan. I know it. Because I know the future, so you better watch out, Cassandra." I say before leaving. I exit the room, knowing that the creepy robed robots would come and knock me out.

As I walk down a hallway, I hear, "Earth death in ten minutes. Earth death in ten minutes."

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain as something hits my head. My surroundings fade to black.

~!~!~!~!~

I wake up slowly, recognizing my surroundings as the room where the TARDIS had first landed, and again as the room where the Doctor and I had a little talk.

I sit there, waiting for the sun filter to start descending.

"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending." The computer announces.

I stand up a bright light fills the room. I rush to the door, waiting for the Doctor to come.

"Is anyone in there?" The Doctor asks from outside the room.

"Yeah, it's me. Can you let me out anytime soon?" I say as calmly as I can. I look nervously at the burn marks above the door as the sun filter descends. I start to worry, even though I know everything is going to be ok.

"Oh, well, it would be you."

"Hurry up, and open the door before I have a panic attack!" I say, closing my eyes, trying to calm myself.

"Hold on. Give us two ticks." The Doctor says back in response.

I look up, and see the sun rays have reached the top of the door. "Hurry up!"

"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."

I don't calm down, knowing that it was going to start descending again.

"Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising. Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."

"Just what we need." I hear the Doctor say. "The computer's getting clever. It's fighting back."

"Hurry!" I say, before going all the way to the bottom of the room, and laying down under the window. "The lock's melted off!" I yell out to him.

After a few seconds, I hear, "Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."

As the sun rays go up, and away from the door, I get up and walk up to the door. I try to calm my breathing.

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the door. Stay there, don't move!"

"Doctor! Don't take Jabe with you to switch the force field on! She'll catch fire! Save her and take someone else!" I say quickly, before the Doctor leaves.

"Earth death in five minutes. Earth death in five minutes." The computer says.

I sit down, hoping the Doctor had heard me. A couple minutes later I hear, "Earth death in three minutes."

And then, "Safety systems failing. Heat levels rising. Heat rising. Earth death in two minutes. Earth death in two minutes." The platform shutters.

Something explodes out in the hallway.

"Heat levels critical. Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising. External temperature five thousand degrees."

"Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising. Heat levels hazardous." The computer says.

"Oh, shut up." I say, trying to focus on something other than the situation I'm in.

"Shields- malfunction."

Suddenly, the window of the room I'm in starts cracking, and the sun rays start coming in and burning the walls and ground where it touches.

"Shields- malfunction."

I sit against the door. Trying to make myself smaller, as the sun rays hit on both sides of me.

"Planet explodes in ten… nine… eight…"

"Hurry up, Doctor!" I whisper.

"Six… five… four… three… two… one."

I see a blinding white light and I close my eyes.

The computer says, "Exoglass repaired."

I open my eyes. "Yes! He did it!" _I hope he saved Jabe._ I think, as I stand up. _Now how do I get out of here?_

~!~!~!~!~

I walk into the main room. Things are smoking everywhere. Some of the short helpers are crouching by the Moxx of Balhoon- or rather, his remains. I see Jabe waiting by the door.

"Jabe," I sigh, going up to her. "You're still alive."

"Yes, and I suspect you have something to do with that? The Doctor came in here, revealed who the one to blame was, and then went to go turn the force field on. I went to go with him, but he said that I would die if I went with him. Lute went with him instead. Is Lute dead?" Jabe asks, looking closely at me for my reaction.

"Yes, he is. But it would have been you if the Doctor hadn't said anything." I reply, looking her in the eye.

"How did the Doctor know?" She asks me. "I think you had told him."

"Yes, I know most his future, and I knew that if I didn't say anything, you would have died. I'm sorry that Lute is dead, but I'm glad that you are still alive. If I was able too, I would have taken your and Lute's place, and saved both of you, but I wasn't able to. I'm sorry."

"I am too." Jabe smiles at me. "Thank you, Michele Hawk. My people will know what you have done."

The Doctor then walks in.

"You alright?" Jabe asks him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them." He speaks to the room. "Idea number one- teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some king of feed."

"Idea number two- This feed must be hidden nearby." He starts walking over to the ostrich egg, and then cracks it open, and a thingy falls out. He continues talking. "Idea number three- If you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." He turns a dial on the thing he got from the egg, and a blue light fills a part of the room. Cassandra starts appearing.

"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces." She appears completely, and the blue light disappears. "Oh,"

"The last human." The Doctor says grimly.

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join th- the- the human club." Cassandra stutters as she quickly comes up with something to say.

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them." The Doctor says.

"It depends on your definition of 'people,' and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter."

I walk up next to the Doctor. "And creak."

"And what?" Cassandra says quickly.

"Creak. You're creaking." The Doctor says with a smile.

"What?" Cassandra says as the creaking noise continues. "Ah. I-I'm drying out. Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturize me. Moisturize me. Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys. It's too hot." Cassandra's skin starts turning red.

"You raised the temperature." The Doctor says as Cassandra starts groaning.

"Have pity. Moisturize me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'll do anything."

The Doctor ignores her as he says, "Everything has its time, and everything dies."

Cassandra yells out as her skin starts shrinking. "I'm… Too… Young!" She suddenly explodes outward, sending flaps of skin everywhere.

I close my eyes in disgust. I open then again as the Doctor walks away. I briefly see some of the blue assistants rubbing the fogged case around the Face of Boe. I wave goodbye to him before going and following the Doctor.

"Shuttles four and six departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance." The computer announces as we walk down the hallway to the TARDIS.

~!~!~!~!~

I open the TARDIS doors and step out a few steps to Rose's time and town. The Doctor comes out behind me. He walks up next to me. I hear a baby crying nearby, and people laughing.

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky."

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" The Doctor asks.

"What home?" I say. "I have no one left, like you."

"Tell you what, let's go find Rose. Let's take her out for some chips, and invite her to travel with us. I bet she'll say yes." I say. I know it will be for the better if Rose is with us.

"Ok, onward to the next adventure." The Doctor says, and we make our way off to find Rose.

Soon, Rose will join us, and it'll be the way it's supposed to be. I laugh as the Doctor makes a joke. Well, almost. But I'm where I should be. With the Doctor.

**Ta Da! About halfway through I realized that I need Rose in the story for a bunch of episodes to work out, so she's going to be in the next one. **

**Sorry for any mistakes, they're all mine. I don't have a beta and probably won't. **

**I'm proud of myself for how long this is, and the other ones should be longer. I hope everyone likes it.**

**And, there will be a little Rose/Doctor. There won't be any relationships with the Doctor and Michele at first, but there may be in the future. Not sure though. But it would be around season four if there is going to be a relationship.**

**Don't know when I'll update next.**

**Finished August 6****th****, 2013**

**Published: August 14, 2013**

**~Hawkwing-Mistkit**


	3. Rose and the TARDIS

**Here's the next chapter, a sub-ep. It's what's happening between episodes, to help advance the plot and to learn new things about the characters, and also to just give the characters breaks between adventures. Some of these sub-eps will be longer than others, but some might be short. Sorry for when there are short ones.**

**I've decided to try to post on Wednesdays, whenever I get a chapter done.**

**I'm American, so sorry if I get any British terms wrong, too.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or anything, I only own my OC Michele Hawk and the stuff in this story you don't recognize from DW or any other DW fics.**

**I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE NEXT WEEK AND POSSIBLY THE NEXT. SORRY IN ADVANCE! **

**First week of high school next week, so I need to deal with that, and I need to catch up with chapters- you have 40 hours of band camp a week and still keep up on chapters! I may be trying to be committed, but I still like to read fics too.**

I look over at Rose. We were eating chips with her, and the Doctor had just asked her if she wanted to come with.

"Yeah. I thought about it, and decided that if you came back, I would say yes." Rose replies, just as I thought she would. "And who're you?" She then asks me.

"I'm Michele Hawk. I know most of the future. Well, the Doctor's future, anyway. I come from another universe. Any questions? I'll just answer ones you ask instead of just sprouting off random facts." I say, and then I reach for a chip. Well, French fry as we Americans call them.

"If you're from another universe, how'd you get here?" Rose asks as she pops a chip _fry_ into her mouth.

I open my mouth to respond when the Doctor says, "We don't know. I've been trying to figure that one out myself. The TARDIS had just started and then landed by itself. I open the doors and there Michele was, collapsed on the side of the road."

"Ok, how do you know the Doctor's future?" Rose asks another question.

"In my universe, his life is a TV show. I know most of what happens from this moment on."

"What's the Doctor's planet like, then? You must know something about his past if his life is a show on the telly. He won't tell me." Rose questions, leaning in in an attempt for the Doctor not to hear her.

I notice the Doctor freeze out of the corner of my eye. _He must have heard her._ "Nah. Not my story to tell. I won't betray his trust by telling you something he doesn't want you to know. You should respect his wishes."

I see the Doctor relax.

"Spoilsport. So, what do you do? Like, what job do you have?" Rose asks me.

"More like what I did. I got fired from my job in a bookstore in the town I live at. It's in Illinois. Now, I don't have a job." I reply as a question comes to mind. "Did you get a new job? After the Doctor blew up your old one?"

"No, didn't get a chance to yet. It's only been three days since he left. What do you do in your free time?" Rose comments.

"I like to do art, read, and write. Also watch TV. Hmm. I should probably keep a journal, to keep track of everything that's happened." I make a mental note about that.

The Doctor watches us as he eats the forgotten fries on the table.

"What about your past? And do you have any friends that'll notice you're gone?" Rose asks, leaning back in her seat.

"Well, my parents disappeared when I was seventeen, they literally ceased to exist along with most of their stuff. They only existed in my memories. There was some of our stuff, things that the whole family owned, and I sold most of it to get money. I don't really have any friends, everyone seems to just avoid me, so no, no one will miss me." I say as I grab a bunch of fries and shove them in my mouth.

"Well, I don't know why, because you're a nice person." Rose comments, smiling at me. "Where are you from?"

I reply saying, "Algonquin, Illinois, USA. 2005. I was born January 28th, 1985. I'm twenty now."

I turn to the Doctor. "How 'bout we go back to the TARDIS and show us around a bit. Just so we know where everything is." I turn back to Rose. "If that's alright with you, that is."

"Yeah, sure. That's fine with me. Let's go." Rose says as she grabs her coat from the back of her chair.

"Fantastic. Follow me." As the Doctor leads the way to the TARDIS, Rose and I talk about somewhat everyday things.

"What about clothes? I don't have any extra pairs on me, and what if we go somewhere in the past and we need to wear dresses? Ooh! Do we get to go shopping? Do you know if there's a kitchen on the TARDIS? How will we find everything, it's so big on the inside, and that's just the front room! Do we have bedrooms? Do you thing I can pick my own one? Do-" I cut her off.

"Good grief! Here, I'll answer as best as I can. There's a HUGE wardrobe on the TARDIS, filled with clothes from everywhere and every-when. It is three stories tall I think. It would be easy to get lost in there if you ask me. And who knows, maybe we would get to go shopping. And yes, there's a kitchen in there, where else would we cook our food. The TARDIS is telepathic, she gets into your head and translates languages into English except Gallifreyan and Judoon, and, if you ask her, I bet she'll help you find any room you need. And-" I get cut off.

"Wait, so it gets inside my head? And _she_? Whose she?" Rose asks, pausing.

I groan softly. _I forgot about this part._ "Yes,_ she_ gets into your head. If you got a problem with that, take it up with the TARDIS. And the TARDIS is alive, and is a she. Right now with your words toward her, it'd be like calling you and 'it.'" I say as I grab Rose's hand and continue walking, pulling her along.

"How can a ship be alive?" Rose questions.

It's my turn to pause for a moment before continuing. "I honestly don't know. Just superior technology. But they used to grow the TARDISes on their planet."

Rose looks at me slyly. "What's his planet?"

I give her a look saying 'don't think you're going to trick me.' "I told you, I'm not saying anything."

We arrive at the TARDIS. We wait for the Doctor to get his key out but I snap my fingers, saying in my head, _Please open the door TARDIS, and don't make me make a fool of myself._ Thankfully, the doors open.

"Yes!" I fist pump. The Doctor and Rose looks at me weirdly.

The Doctor is surprised to say the least. "But… what… how…?" He looks between me and the TARDIS multiple times.

"I guess she just likes me." I say, before walking in, Rose following me, and leaving the Doctor gaping like a fish.

I sit down in the chair around the console. The TARDIS hums at me. In a good way… I hope. After a few moments, the Doctor comes in the door and closes them behind him.

"Well, let's get going. Follow me… again."

I laugh at the 'again', but stand up and say, "I know how to get around and stuff, so I'm going to find my room."

"Do you know how to make a room, well, have a room made for you?" The Doctor asks, turning to face me.

"Yeah, just ask the TARDIS." I reply, walking over to the hallway entrance, looking at the visible doors.

"Ok, well then, Rose, it's just us then. Follow me." As the walk away, I focus on my childhood bedroom, but with a few updates, like more adult stuff. I also wish for a computer. _Can you make this room for me? _I ask silently to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS hums again, before a new door appears at the end of the hallway.

"Thanks!" I pat the wall in thanks, before rushing down the hallway to the door. I see the little plaqueon the door with 'Michele Hawk's Room' written on it. I slowly open the door.

It was just as I wanted it. It has a bunk bed with only the top bed, with a small staircase leading up to the top bunk, a few dressers (I kept all my crap and junk in my dressers), and a desk with a computer on it, along with room for doing stuff, with elbow room. I had had all my crap everywhere when I was little, so I had barely any room to do stuff. My purse is sitting on my nightstand.

There are two doors on the opposite wall, so I go and open one of them. It lead to a spacious bathroom, with a combined bath and shower. I go in and close the door. After I relieve myself, I go and investigate the other door. It leads to the wardrobe.

The wardrobe is bigger than I thought it was. There are racks upon racks of clothes, from weird stuff, to dresses, to regular shirts and jeans. I smile and rush towards the more normal clothes, like t-shirts, jeans and shorts.

_Can you bring my size clothes closer to me? _I ask the TARDIS. I watch the clothes being rearranged, a group of clothes coming closer to me than the other clothes. I grab about five pairs of dark blue jeans, five pairs of shorts, brown and blue colored, and go back into my room. I put aside one pair of jeans, and then I go and put the rest away in a dresser.

I head back to the wardrobe. I look at the shirts, and think, _I can't decide which ones. _Then an idea pops into my head. _TARDIS, can you put about ten nice, everyday shirts into my closet? Pick some that would look good on me._ I watch as a bunch of shirts disappear.

I grab some under-clothes that were nearby, after checking the size of them. I then go back into my room, and close the door. I go pick out a shirt and get changed. After I'm get dressed, I head out to the console room.

I have my shoulder length brown hair half up and half down. I'm wearing a purple and white striped t-shirt with dark blue jeans. I'm wearing my brown boots.

As I get to the console room, I see the Doctor and Rose talking. "Let's go somewhere." I smile. This is my new life.

**Finished: August 10, 2013**

**Published: August 21, 2013**

**~Hawkwing-Mistkit**


End file.
